A Little Vacation
by LadyBethDixon
Summary: Short series based on Summer of Bethyl prompts. Beth gets a little overwhelmed taking care of Judith and a certain redneck archer takes notice. Pure fluff, no smut (yet).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one shot for the Summer of Bethyl prompt "Vacation." It's set in prison-era, pre-Season 4 governor attack. It was so much fun to write and I hope you all like it! Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Beth jostled Judith frantically on her hip, pleading, "Come on, pretty girl. You gotta stop crying now! I know it hurts, I know."

Judith was teething and the prison didn't keep much in the way of baby teething rings so Beth was at her wits end. The baby had been fussy for days, her mouth a mess of slobber, her face red and sticky with tears.

"Hey," Beth heard from behind her and she spun quickly, still bouncing Judith without missing a beat, to find Daryl leaning up against the doorway to her room.

"Hey," Beth replied, brushing sweaty hair off her face in relief. She stepped forward and held Judith out to him, "Here, can you watch her a sec? I need to run to the bathroom and everyone has conveniently disappeared."

Daryl raised his chin, nodding a little as he accepted the child. Judith promptly gripped his chin hair with a screech and Beth smiled apologetically as she darted out of the room, trusting him to fend for himself for five minutes.

When she returned she found Daryl sitting on the floor, his back against her bunk with Judith happily chewing on the worn leather of his vest. Judith was quiet for the first time in what felt like years and Beth leaned exhaustedly against the door frame, watching in reverent amazement as Daryl smoothed the baby's soft hair back from her face and spoke to her in soft, gravelly tones.

After a moment he looked over, seeing Beth from the corner of his eye, and moved to get up. Beth rushed forward, motioning for him to stay seated and slowly lowered herself to the floor next to him.

"You got her to stop crying," She murmured in awe.

Daryl shrugged, watching Judith suck on his vest, and replied, "Ain't nothin'. She just needed somethin' to chew on, is all."

"Yeah but I've given her everything I could think of to soothe her and nothing's worked for days."

Daryl glanced at her, "Yeah, is close quarters in here."

Beth flushed a little, "I know, I'm sorry. I've tried to keep her quiet but…"

"Nah," Daryl cut her off quickly, nudging her a little with his arm. "Ain't botherin' anyone. Just… we've noticed how hard it's been on ya."

Beth's eyes flicked upwards from her study of Judith's relaxed face to meet Daryl's gaze, "Really?"

He shrugged, looking away quickly, "I did." He bounced Judith a little for a moment before looking back at Beth, "Why don't ya get outta here? Go outside or somethin'?"

"Really?" Beth asked again, stunned to realize that someone had noticed how frazzled she'd been lately and was offering to help her. Still, Daryl was one of the busiest members of the prison. He hunted, went on runs, mended fences. She couldn't ask him to babysit too. Her smile faded as she shook her head, "No, I'm okay."

"She'll be alright without ya for a few hours, Beth," Daryl insisted, voice low.

"I know. I just don't feel right askin' someone else to watch her when everyone is so busy already," Beth explained, meeting his eyes again. She shrugged a little, "We all got jobs to do, right?"

Daryl watched her for a long moment, his gaze never wavering as he studied her. Beth held it, barely daring to breathe as she wondered what he saw. Probably some kid only mature enough to be trusted to babysit, she assumed. She knew she was young but sometimes she wished people would treat her more like an adult, someone who could help out with more than meals and child care. She knew taking care of the kids was important but she wanted to do more, be more. She wanted to change. Daryl could do everything, no one questioned his ability to take care of himself and others in his care, and Beth wished that she could be that strong.

Daryl suddenly rose easily from the floor, Judith propped deftly against his shoulder. Beth stared up at him with wide eyes as he slowly reached down, holding out a hand. Wondering what he was doing, she accepted it, letting him pull her from the floor and to her feet. He jerked his head, indicating for her to follow, and disappeared out of her cell, heading down the hall with Judith still in his arms. Beth followed, jogging a little to catch up after recovering from a moment of stunned immobility.

"Where're we goin'?" She called and he merely glanced over his shoulder, jerking his head a little again.

"Come on," He replied and so she did, wondering what on earth had gotten in to him.

She followed him all the way outside and to the cantina where Carol was standing with a pail of water talking to one of the Woodbury residents. Daryl walked right up to her and she turned to watch him approach, smiling slightly in confusion. Not pausing to say hello, Daryl handed her little Judith and Carol watched in surprise as he shrugged out of his vest and handed it to her.

"She likes chewin' on it," He said, pointing to the vest.

"Daryl, what…" Carol sputtered, looking between him and Beth, concern on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Beth needs a break," He stated, turning back to Beth who was about to protest, and placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her away.

Beth let herself be redirected, glancing over her shoulder with an apologetic smile to Carol, "I'll be back for her later, Carol!" Carol watched them go in stunned silence, unconsciously rocking Judith, and Beth looked up at Daryl, "I will be back later, won't I?"

Daryl glanced down at her as they walked, his hand still on her shoulder, and smiled that barely-there half smile of his. Beth beamed, relaxing a little as the anticipation of a free day loomed before her.

Daryl lead her to the armory, loading a gun and handing it to her with a holster for her waist, asking, "You know how to shoot, right?"

Beth mock glare at him and replied evenly, "I think we all learned once the dead started walking, Daryl." He nodded, returning his attention to the meager weapons supply as she asked, "Why? Am I going to need to shoot something? What are we doing in here?"

He rifled through some knives before giving up and retrieving his own, handing it to her handle first, "Here, stick that somewhere you can get to it quick."

Beth blinked at him before quickly securing it to her hip within easy reach of her right hand before glancing up at him again, suddenly nervous, "Are we going outside the fences?"

He glanced at her for a long moment, clearly studying her for signs that she might resist the idea of leaving the safety of the prison, and finally shrugged, seemingly satisfied that she wasn't about to put up a fight. Beth felt a surge of adrenaline mixed with anxiety as she beamed up at him, a wild electricity pulsing through her at the thought of not being confined but concrete walls and chain link for a second longer.

Daryl led her outside again, leading her over to where he father sat in some shade watching Rick and Carl tend to the fields.

Hershel nodded to him as he approached, then frowned once he realized Beth was with him sans Judith. "Daryl," He greeted him, eyeing his youngest daughter shrewdly.

"I'm gonna take Beth out for a bit. There's a place I know, it's safe," Daryl stated, clearly asking for permission without really asking. He waited, shifting his weight slightly as he met her father's gaze.

Finally Hershel nodded once, eyeing Beth again as he replied, "Be careful."

Daryl nodded once, turning to Beth and once again redirecting her with a hand placed on her upper arm, "Let's go."

Beth resisted the urge to skip as she followed him over to the line of vehicles, realizing it was his bike they were headed for. She'd never ridden on a motorcycle and the thought of escaping this place with Daryl on the back of the bike made her almost giddy with excitement. Daryl deftly threw a leg over the seat, standing up and again jerking his head for her to climb on behind him. Beth quickly complied, lightly placing her hands on his shoulders once he started the bike and sat down.

"Gonna fall off it ya don't hold on," He yelled over his shoulder, raising his voice over the roar of the bike. When she didn't adjust her hold anymore than to tighten her grip, he reached back and grabbed one of her arms by the wrist, pulling it forward to rest against his chest. Beth felt her face flush as she duplicated the motion with the other arm, effectively pulling herself forward to where she was right up against his back.

Daryl put the bike in gear and took off down the long drive, waving to Carl to open the gates. Beth couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she watched Carl and Rick's stunned expression as Daryl rolled by with her behind him and refocused her attention forwards as they passed through the outer gate. She stiffened a little as walkers stumbled towards them but Daryl smoothly accelerated the bike and sailed past them easily.

Soon Beth was lifting her face to the sky, enjoying the rush of air that cooled her cheeks and blew her sweaty hair away from her face. Riding on the bike was a terrifying and exhilarating all at once as she beamed at the world around her as it passed in a rush of green. After a while she leaned forward slightly to rest her cheek against Daryl's shoulder, feeling the shift of muscles beneath her as he directed the bike down the road.

They rode for a long while before Daryl slowed their pace, turning onto a smaller road and angling the bike deftly past downed trees and debris. He'd obviously been this way before and he knew the route well enough to anticipate the obstructions without having to brake very often. Finally the road came to a dead end in front of a house that looked like it had been well taken care of before the world had changed. The grass was long but the house was in good shape, the fence surrounding the property in good condition.

Daryl parked the bike outside the gate and motioned for Beth to climb off while instructing, "Get the gate."

She complied, marveling at how the hinges didn't squeal in protest and the gate moved with ease. Daryl pulled the bike inside and turned it off, dismounting while Beth closed the gate again, turning to beam at him excitedly, "What is this place?"

He jerked his head towards the house and replied, "Come on."

She followed him up the front steps to the porch, watching as he banged on the door loudly and scanning the area around them as he waited for sounds of movement inside. Finally, he pushed the door open, crossbow raised. Beth followed, pulling her knife from her side and holding it up as she followed him closely. They cleared the house quickly and he closed the door behind them, securing it easily with a heavy cabinet.

Beth watched his practiced movements and finally observed, "You've been here before."

Daryl glanced over at her once he finished moving the cabinet and shrugged, "Few times. Told your dad it was safe and it is."

"How do you know it still is?" Beth asked, glancing around at the simple furnishings.

Daryl moved past her, heading for the rear of the house and replied simply, "Left traps, signs. If someone'd been here I'd know."

Beth followed him as he headed for a back door, reassured that they were safe if Daryl kept an eye on this place like he'd said. She wondered why this place as she followed him past a kitchen, heading for a back door. Surely he'd found plenty of abandoned houses like this one on runs outside the prison. This place was in good shape but nothing stuck out at her as being special. He pushed open the back door, briefly searching the outside before turning to glance back at her to make sure she was still behind him. Beth gave him a puzzled look but he ignored her, jerking his head again for her to follow him as he stepped back outside. She sighed in surrender, knowing eventually the secret he seemed to be hiding would be revealed sooner or later, and followed.

Once she stepped outside she couldn't help as a little exclamation escaped her in shock. Her eyes widened and a slow smile crept across her face as she took in the scene before her. A huge, deep blue lake extended out before her, a smattering of grass meeting dark sand at the edge of the property. Daryl stood a few feet away, body turned slightly to look back at her, that smile she loved on his face. She met his gaze and hurried down the steps of the house, beaming the whole way.

"It's beautiful," She exclaimed to him, moving to stand next to him as they faced the water. After a moment she glanced up at him, "Thank you, Daryl. This is perfect."

He nodded once, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking out over the water. He cleared his throat, stepping away a little as he flicked a wrist back towards the house, "There's a stash of food in there. Not much but if you're hungry… it's there." He looked around then gestured to fence that ran along the edge of the property, jutting down almost to the water, "We're fenced in so it's safe. Keep your knife, though." Beth turned to listen to him give her the run down, wondering if he'd ever brought anyone else here. He looked back at her before adding, "There's, uh, clothes and shit in the house, in pretty good shape. Figured ya might wanna swim or somethin'."

The idea of being beneath the cool water made Beth almost weak with excitement, "Really?"

He shrugged, eyeing her, "Yeah, found swimmin' stuff. Think this was someone's vacation home or somethin'." He turned to go back inside and Beth followed him eagerly as he went into one of the bedrooms and gestured towards a chest of drawers, "In there." He went to leave as Beth pulled open the top drawer and retrieved a bikini top that looked small enough for her.

Beth turned as he was stepping out of the room and called, "Wait, what're you going to do?" Daryl looked back at her, face a little nervous as he shrugged. "Want to swim with me?" She asked, holding up the swimsuit she'd found hopefully.

"Ain't wearin' that," He murmured, flicking a wrist at the bikini top.

Beth rolled her eyes and retrieved a pair of men's swim trunks, waving them at him, "You can wear these."

Daryl eyed the loud Hawaiian print and snorted in response. Beth smirked, turning back to the chest and rifling through other drawers before finding a pair of men's shorts that looked like cut off's and a wife beater. She held it up suggestively and asked, "Please? It's more fun if someone swims with you, I promise."

Daryl stared at her for a long moment before raising a shoulder in surrender. Beaming, Beth tossed him the items and instructed, "Go change, Mr. Dixon and I'll meet you by the lake!" She took her own swimming gear into a small bathroom and changed quickly, wincing at her unshaved legs and pale skin but too excited to care enough to let all that stop her now. She missed those summers she'd spent with her friends going to the lake near the farm and having barbecues. Getting a taste of that again left her feeling lighter than she'd felt since leaving the farm.

She was testing the lake water with an extended foot, sighing slightly at the slightly chilly water against her bare skin, when Daryl met up with her looking decidedly uncomfortable in shorts. Beth glanced at his feet and noticed he'd kept his boots on and she rolled her eyes, "Daryl, you can't swim in your shoes."

He glanced down at her own bare feet, eyes shifting slowly up her bare legs before meeting her stubborn expression and he swallowed the protest she could see forming on his face, sitting down in the grass to pull of his shoes. Beth turned away, feeling victorious as she stepped slowly into the water, squealing a little as the cool waves lapped against her skin.

Once she was in the water up to her waist, she turned to check Daryl's progress and blushed when she saw him watching her, eyes fixed on her body. She raised an arm and called gleefully, "It's freezing! Get in here!"

"Why would I wanna get in some freezin' water when I don't gotta?" He replied stubbornly, shifting a little uncomfortably at the edge of the water.

"I'm going to keep staring at your bare legs until you get in here with me," Beth warned, grinning evilly. She pointedly redirected her eyes to focus on his shins, noting a few pale scars and the lighter skin so obviously hidden from the sun most of the time.

Daryl splashed hastily into the water, his eyes fixed on her as he peevishly splashed her as much as he could on his way in.

Beth let out a laugh, pushing herself deeper into the water until she could float, watching him approach and wondering if Daryl Dixon had ever gone swimming before. Not swimming during a hunting trip to get across a river or hiding from walkers but swimming for fun, swimming because it was a hot day and the water was cool. He stood waist deep in the water, his white shirt slowly turning transparent as it soaked up the water, and Beth bit her lip playfully as she eyed him from out in the lake. He watched her, looking on as she undid her ponytail from it's tie and dipped beneath the water, resurfacing to sputter and smiling as she wiped water from her eyes.

"This feels amazing, Daryl," She called, beckoning for him to go out further into the water. He just watched her from his place hip deep in the water and she rolled her eyes to add, "You know if you dunk yourself now I bet Carol will let you get out of bathing for a few days, maybe a week…"

"Don't mind being dirty," He replied finally, sinking slowly into the water. "She ain't the boss of me."

"No," Beth agreed, watching as he clumsily floated towards her, "But I wouldn't want to make her mad. Would you?"

Daryl snorted, looking away as he approached, flipping over to float unsteadily on his back beside her. He dipped his head back into the water, submerging quickly before resurfacing to wipe the water from his face and pushing his hair back from his face. Beth smirked at him but didn't say anything, noticing for once just how blue his eyes were. He kept them hidden so much, his hair often hanging in front of them, that she'd forgotten what color they were. Now, in the sunshine with his hair pushed away, she could see them, steely blue, almost gray. She smiled softly when they came to meet her own eyes and looked away after a moment, focusing on the blue sky. They floated for a while in the water, not speaking or worrying about whether or not they were safe. Daryl had said they were and that was good enough for Beth.

Finally Beth felt her skin starting to prickle with goosebumps in the cold water and she glanced at Daryl to see he was watching her. She felt her face flush a little as she said, "I'm getting cold, think I'm going to get out."

Daryl nodded and they both paddled back to shore, Beth a little more gracefully than Daryl. They were climbing up the banks when Beth felt the bottom give way beneath her causing her to stumble. Suddenly Daryl's arms were beneath her own, keeping her from falling. She looked up into his face, suddenly so clear without all that hair in the way and felt a little stunned as she felt a wave of something unidentifiable wash over her, something new and unfamiliar but something good, something warm. Daryl blinked at her for a moment before releasing her once he was sure she'd gotten her balance again. She smiled to herself, finding a sunny spot on the grass and laying out comfortably to warm up a little, pushing the feeling to the back of her mind to study later. Daryl went past her into the house and came out soon after with a few cans and a water bottle.

"Thanks," She said as she accepted a can, which she discovered held peaches. Daryl nodded once, moving to sit down on the grass next to her and taking a swig of water from the bottle. He pulled a metal fork from his own can and handed it to her and she smiled at him gratefully, spearing one of the peaches.

"Got some of 'em little sausages too," He murmured, holding up another little can. He fished one out with a finger and Beth couldn't help wrinkling her nose. "Ain't gross, I just bathed," He reminded her pointedly and she rolled her eyes at him.

After finishing their little feast, Beth stretched out on the grass again, pulling her hair out to fan out in the grass to dry and looking up at Daryl as he continued to sit beside her, eyes focused on the lake before them and pointedly not looking at her legs stretched out beside him.

She reached up a hand to poke him lightly in the side, drawing his gaze as she asked, "You ever bring anyone else here?"

He chewed his cheek for a second before shaking his head, "Nah, there's always shit to do. Never got a chance."

Beth nodded in understanding and replied gratefully, "Well, thanks for bringing me. I… well, it was really nice to get away from there, to take a break. I love Judith but it's been rough so… thanks for noticing me. I mean… noticing I needed help."

He looked out over the lake again for a long moment before replying, "I always notice ya, Beth."

Beth felt herself flush at the comment and she sat up slowly to look at him seriously, "Really?"

He glanced at her and nodded once, "Yeah."

She let her smile grow as she met his eyes, feeling that same warm feeling again spread through her as he watched her steadily. Slowly she edged closer to him and laid her temple against his shoulder, relaxing into him as she replied, "I notice you too."

They sat like that until Daryl glanced up at the sky to note, "Better get goin'. Gonna be dark soon and we need to get back before then."

He helped Beth to her feet and they went inside to change and close up, Beth watching as Daryl laid little clues for himself that would let him know if anyone else had been in the house. They closed up and walked slowly out to the bike, Beth almost wanting to drag her feet as she glanced back at the little house, wishing they could stay there forever. She sighed as she climbed on the bike behind Daryl, although she enjoyed being able to pull him close in her arms, placing her cheek against his shoulder.

"We can come back anytime ya want," He murmured before starting up the bike and Beth nodded against his back, smiling slightly. Maybe this place could just be theirs, just be something they shared between them and no one else. She relished the ride back, letting the rushing wind dry her hair again as she watched trees flash by with golden orange sunlight dancing between them as the sun fell in the sky.

As they pulled up to the gates she realized she'd almost forgotten about the walkers, about the dangers they faced everyday and she tightened her grip around Daryl as they pulled through the gates, listening as they rattled closed behind them. He'd helped her to forget all this, had given her a day free of worry and stress. As they pulled up to the line of cars, she slowly raised her face to lightly press her lips to the side of his neck, loving the goosebumps that rose beneath them and then whispering in his ear, "Thank you for this."

He kept his eyes forward as he pulled into his spot, turning off the bike, then turned slightly to glance back at her and reply in a low voice, "Anytime."

"Bethy? Hey," She heard Maggie call from across the yard and she looked up to see her sister and Glenn coming towards them. Daryl helped her off the bike, keeping his hands gently on her arms until she was steady then releasing her. She smiled up at him and he nodded once before turning away, heading towards Rick and Carol who were sitting at one of the picnic tables. She sighed a little, wondering if maybe she had changed in his eyes, become more than just a little kid. She hoped so, she realized as she watched his retreating back.

She turned to Maggie as she approached and called, "Hey, how was everything while we were gone?"

"Fine," Glenn assured her even as Maggie's eyes were widening.

"Gone? Bethy you were out all day and with Daryl no less. Where'd y'all go?"

"Hershel said he wasn't worried, Maggie," Glenn reminded her, placing a hand on Maggie's shoulder in an attempt to calm her rising panic.

Beth looked her sister in the eye and couldn't help the silly smile that crossed her face as she replied happily, "We just took a trip, a little vacation." Not saying anything else, she turned to head inside to find Judith, ignoring her sister's protest behind her. That was what it had been, she said to herself as she passed the picnic tables and Daryl's eyes rose to meet hers. She smiled a little at him and kept walking as she thought, wonder when our next vacation will be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apparently I can't write one-shots so here is another installment in this series! I'm kind of using the Summer of Bethyl prompts to fuel this story and it's been super fun to write. I'm going to keep this going for at least a few more updates but they might be slow in coming, just a heads up! Things have been so crazy busy I've been really struggling to get any writing done! Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been weeks since Beth and Daryl's impromptu "vacation" to the lake house. Their family had been more than curious about they day the pair had spent away from the prison, alone and together. Beth and Daryl wordlessly agreed to kept the specifics between them, opting to confirm that they'd found a house in good shape near a lake and had taken a swim, nothing more. Eventually the excitement in the prison over their little adventure died away once everyone had a chance to hear the story and see that it really wasn't worth getting worked up over.

After their return, Daryl found himself spending more and more time with Beth, almost without even realizing it at first. It started with meals, sitting next to her and bumping elbows while she bounced Judith and hummed or chatted. She never prompted him to reply, to carry on a conversation, but he found himself adding his own two cents, like she brought out the chatterbox in him. She'd smile at him, listening intently like what he said really mattered to her, and he felt himself believing it.

After that Beth would come find him while Judith napped, helping him with chores, offering to help wash his clothes since she knew he hated doing it, and even appearing one night as the moon rose pale and silver to sit with him while he kept watch, a steaming mug of tea in her hand. He hated tea but sipped it anyway, for her. She must've noticed him wincing at the bitter flavor though because the next night it was cocoa, sweet and not too hot. She sat with him, not saying much but just keeping him company, and he had to focus on keeping his eyes on the surrounding woods instead of on the way the moon made her hair look almost silvery white like some sort of mystical fairy.

During the day, when he wasn't out on runs, he found himself drifting towards her cell, telling himself it was to see Lil' Asskicker, not to see Beth. Every time when he appeared in her doorway, body blocking some of the sunlight that filtered in through the barred windows, she'd look up and give him the brightest smile he'd ever seen. The world didn't need the sun, not if it had Beth Greene's smile, he'd think to himself. He'd spend more time than he'd intended, letting Judith chew on his vest and watching Beth as she tidied her room. He'd even started to help her carry laundry outside and would sit with Judith nearby as Beth scrubbed linens and clothes, her face red with exertion and laughter as Daryl played with the baby. Neither mentioned their "vacation" but since that day out beneath the sky, covered in drying lake water and eating canned sausages, something had changed between them.

Late one morning, Daryl was down in the lower fields, angrily attacking the dry ground with his shovel, forcing the unyielding earth to move, stomping on the raised edge to push the metal deeper and deeper. This wouldn't be a shallow grave, not this one. He'd rejected everyone's offers to help, was determined to do this himself. They'd lost another person, not to any walker and not because of any sickness or foul play, but to time. The woman had been elderly and not well in her last days. Hershel and Dr. S. had been her constant companions, trying everything they could manage with their small medical inventory but finally coming to understand that sometimes there was nothing you could do. Sometimes it was just time to go.

Daryl hated it, felt a fiery rage consume him as he dug yet another grave. Death surrounded them so completely now, even when they didn't face any outward danger. They were safe, healthy, they had a community and rules, but still death circled them like a rabid dog, darting out to snap at their ranks and take yet another soul with it. He had tried so hard to provide for these people, bringing food and medicine when he could find it, running himself ragged as he fought against a constantly dwindling supply of resources outside their fences. He'd failed again, let another one slip through their fingers and the defeat made him want to just tear everything apart, rip a hole in the world and let everything fall to pieces.

So he'd taken himself out of the suffocating confines of the cell blocks, coming outside to stand beneath the hazy blue sky and dig a grave, another grave for another loss. He'd stay away from the others, let his mind circle and swirl with the constant replay of all the ways he'd failed and take his frustrations out on the dirt, let his sweat serve as a reminder that no matter how hard he tried he'd never be good enough to make a difference.

A shadow suddenly fell over him and at first he didn't look up, not wanting to see anyone, not wanting to have to speak. He just needed to keep digging, to be alone, and whoever was blocking out the sun would just have to get the message and walk away.

"Daryl," The person said and he looked up automatically, of course he did. For some reason she could always make him look up, could always pull his attention away from the terrible fog of his inner thoughts and force him to see clearly again.

Beth stood at the edge of the grave, looking down to meet his eyes and for a moment he wanted to flinch away from her, to throw his arms up and scream at her to leave him alone. Then, he met her eyes, saw her concern for him rather than judgement for his failures. Abruptly, he felt deflated, exhausted from carrying the weight of every death on his shoulders, and he sagged against the wall of the grave, letting the warm earth crumble at his back and feeling the blazing sun burn and tan his skin.

Suddenly Beth was beside him, leaning up against the dirt right next to him, folding her arms as she studied the ground while digging a toe into the disturbed soil with a small frown. After a moment she said quietly, "I'm sorry."

He glanced over at her, confused, and asked, "For what?"

Still keeping her eyes focused on her feet she replied, "I'm sorry you're hurting. People die, Daryl. It's a part of life but… I know you feel it and blame yourself." She glanced over then, blue eyes meeting his. She held his gaze, not flinching or looking away, no judgement or pity, just… Beth.

She was so strong, he realized. Strong enough to understand why he was out here, strong enough to not try to make him feel better but to give him someone to lean on, someone who wouldn't judge or force anything on him but would let him find his own way through this. He nodded once, looking away from the unflinching compassion in her eyes, not sure how to respond beyond that.

They stayed there, sitting in the dirt silently, until the sun rose to its peak, beating down on them with an almost tangible intensity. After awhile the pain, the fury, the frustration he'd been feeling all morning began to ebb away and he felt the tension in his shoulders relax as the small blonde next to him seemed to offer a strength of her own, lending it to him to help him find his way.

Finally, Beth struggled to her feet, dusting off her pants and resolutely holding out a hand to Daryl. He snorted a little, taking it but refusing to put any of his weight on her. She rolled her eyes a little, offering a small smile as he rose to his full height and looked down at her, his hand still in hers. They just looked at each other for a moment then Beth leaned forward on her toes, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. Daryl slowly lifted his hands to rest against her back, feeling her chin resting on his shoulder and angling his face to rest his cheek against her soft hair.

Beth let out a small sigh and tugged him closer, "We still need you, okay? I need you. You… you have to keep trying, keep going, okay?" Daryl didn't respond. He just tightened his grip on her and held on, lowering his face slightly until he couldn't see anything around him except her soft hair and warm skin.

After a while she released him and he helped her out of the grave, hating the image of her in the ground, surrounded by dirt instead of out in the open with the sky above her. He walked her back up to the cell blocks, leaving her to sit with her father and sister at one of the outdoor picnic tables for dinner before going inside to avoid speaking to anyone else. He saw Rick's eyes flick over to him, following him as he headed up the stairs but he didn't meet his friend's eyes, didn't acknowledge that he even saw anyone else. He went to his cell, hiding behind the threadbare sheet in the dark, wishing for the hundredth time that he could sleep out in the open again, something that'd become impossible now that there were so many people around. He laid down on his bunk, not bothering to remove his boots, and threw an arm over his face, closing his eyes to try to sleep.

The next morning he was walking the fences, looking for any damage the walkers had done during the night and making sure it was safe before the next group of fence-clearers came down with their rebar and knives to thin the herd that had piled up. He wasn't really thinking about the chain link, eyes floating over the wire without much thought, sharp and observant without having to focus too much. He knew what to look for and so far he hadn't seen anything worth fixing.

A crunch of gravel behind him made him lock his shoulders, bracing for someone new to tell him that woman's passing wasn't his fault, to tell him there was nothing he could have done. He kept walking, pretending he didn't hear the approach and not caring if they thought he was rude.

A small hand suddenly grabbed his, pulling him around to face them, and he was met with Beth's huge blue eyes and brilliant grin. "Come on," She demanded, half pulling, half dragging him towards the gate.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Daryl spat, but the venom was missing from his voice. He narrowed his eyes when she glanced over her shoulder at him, her face full of barely contained excitement.

She stopped for a moment, turning to face him but not releasing his hand, and replied, "We're going on vacation, Mr. Dixon. You need to get out of here, to remember that there's still good in this world, and I'm kidnapping you." She faced him squarely, clearly waiting for a protest and she set her gaze unblinkingly to meet his.

The thought of taking Beth and leaving all this behind, even for just a few hours, made him feel like he could breathe a little again, and so he shrugged in reply, "Alright."

She frowned slightly, her surprise evident, "Really?"

Daryl jerked his chin up slightly in a quick nod and Beth beamed anew as she began to tug him towards the gate where he could see his bike ready and waiting. He pulled lightly against her hand and she glanced over her shoulder again with raised eyebrows, not breaking her step. He flicked a wrist towards the bike and argued, "I ain't lettin' ya drive my bike."

Beth let out a snort that made his lips twitch in response and replied patiently, "You're driving."

"Not much of a kidnapping then," Daryl pointed out. Beth just picked up the pace, finally reaching the gate and pulling him through.

She paused to lock up and he went over to the bike, looking down the driveway to see Sasha and Carl ready to open the main gates for them to pass through. She'd thought of everything, Daryl observed, not really surprised.

Beth met him at the bike and he asked, "Who's gonna watch Lil' Asskicker?"

"Maggie," Beth replied, "She and Glenn had a pregnancy scare so I think they want some practice, just in case." She climbed onto the bike, a little more easily than the last time, and looked up at him, laughing when she saw the somewhat appalled look on his face. "What?"

Daryl shrugged, trying to shove the small bit of TMI from his mind, and climbed onto the bike in front of her, securing his crossbow and enjoying the roar of the engine and the feeling of Beth's little arms wrapping tightly around him. He pulled the bike down the drive, timing it so he wouldn't have to stop while Carl and Sasha pulled the gates open. They sped past a few shambling walkers, Daryl stretching out a leg to kick one as it stumbled a little too close. He felt Beth's right arm leave his chest and glanced back to see she'd reached for the knife he'd given her. A surge of pride hit him as he sped up, recognizing that she'd armed herself without having to be reminded and had been prepared to defend them if needed.

"Where we goin'?" He shouted over the roar of the bike and the thrum of the wind as it rushed by.

Beth leaned forward a little to place her mouth near his ear as she replied, "Our house." Daryl felt himself smile slightly at that, nodding once as he focused on the road.

The ride to the house passed quickly. He found he was distracted by the press of her against his back, the breathless laugh he could sometimes hear over the wind, and the warmth of her skin where it met his. He felt light, free, and for the first time in days he didn't feel as though he had to struggle to catch a breath.

They pulled up to the house, securing the gate and taking their places to search the property, same as before. They met in the faded kitchen, Beth smiling at him in excitement as she asked, "All clear?"

Daryl nodded, avoiding her eyes as he walked over to a dusty sofa and collapsed on it, throwing a leg up over the back with a groan. He could feel her eyes on him, knew she probably was studying him for signs that he needed cheering up or something, and part of him was screaming to let her try, to let her get close enough that he could feel her sunshine on his battered soul and just let go. The other part of him was carefully building walls, fighting to stay separate where he was safe and not feel anything, not for the woman they'd lost nor for the small blonde that was slowly creeping her gentle way into his life.

Suddenly, she was there, sitting on the coffee table and facing him, a small crease between her pale eyebrows, eyes sharp with concern. "You okay?" She asked, tilting her head a little as she waited for an answer.

He glanced over at her, barely meeting her eyes before looking away again and quickly shrugging, "Gotta be, right?"

Beth shifted slightly as if irritated with his response and argued quietly, "No, you don't."

Daryl couldn't help it, his eyes shot to hers and he saw that same unflinching resolve and compassion he'd witnessed before. He wanted to look away, he couldn't look away. He swallowed a little and lifted his chin to ask, "Ain't I? Someone's gotta to alright, keep things going. Rick ain't been right since losin' his wife. We got a council and all but someone's gotta keep things runnin'."

"It doesn't have to be you, not all the time," Beth replied evenly, lifting her chin stubbornly. "I don't think one person should have to take all the responsibility for everything that happens, good or bad. You'd crack from the pressure, anyone would." She leaned forward almost as if she were about to reach for him and added, "I notice you, remember? I know you've been taking things hard. I can see you pulling away from me, from everyone." She paused for a moment before slowly reaching out to lay a light hand on his arm. He flinched but didn't push her away, wanted to keep feeling that small circle of warmth for a few moments more. "You don't have to be alone in this, you know," She said quietly, her voice holding no judgement or weariness.

Daryl chewed the inside of his cheek absently as he studied her, falling into the blue of her eyes and wishing he could just float away in them, let the blue consume him and make him part of the sky. After a moment he murmured, "Yeah, I know."

Beth's lips twitched slightly in a smile and she met his eyes for a long moment before leaning back and replying, "Good."

She withdrew her hand and he felt the loss immediately, like his skin was chilled in the open air without the warmth of her against it. He watched her face as she swallowed, taking a moment to look around her absently as she observed, "Last time we were here we were set on going swimming. I never got a good look at the inside of this place." She glanced at him again, lips curving into a small smile, "It's nice." She looked away quickly, eyes falling to the dusty bookshelves as she fiddled absently with the bracelets on her wrist.

Daryl watched her, eyes tracing the curves of her face and memorizing the rosy tinged paleness of her skin as she sat before him, sunshine in the dark room. Her eyes flicked back to his after a moment as if she felt his intense study of her and she smiled again. Slowly, she leaned forward, edging closer to him so slowly like he was a wild thing, intent on flying away at the slightest movement. She started to climb onto the sofa next to him, pausing as he quickly shuffled his weight onto his side to make room for her, then stretching out beside him until her face was resting next to his, cheek cushioned on his arm, and her body lay parallel to and sometimes overlapped his. She let out a small sigh as she looked into his eyes, the corners of her lips tilting upwards as he slowly forced himself relax against her, resting his hand against her back and offering his own small version of a smile in return.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, eyes wide and a little unsure. He felt his face twitch in confusion and he grunted a little. "Sharing the sofa with me, I mean," She explained, eyes flicking between his, fingers rising to nervously tuck hair behind her ear.

He frowned, reaching out slowly as if she might vanish to run a hand over the soft down of her hair, pushing stray strands back from her face and memorizing every inch. After a moment he met her eyes again, shaking his head, "Nah, rather you be nearby anyway."

"You'll keep me safe," Beth whispered, her tone confident and without question.

Daryl frowned deeper and grunted, "Nah, you gotta keep yourself safe. Rely on people too much and you ain't goin' to be ready if somethin' happens."

Beth looked down, focusing away from his steady gaze and chewing her lip absently. After a moment she replied, "I don't know if I can."

"You're smart," Daryl replied, studying her as she wallowed in self doubt. "Just gotta use your head is all. Don't be stupid tryin' to find Maggie or your Dad, just get somewhere safe." She raised her eyes then to met his and he added almost without thinking, "I'll find ya, get ya back to 'em."

Beth squinted at him, that small smile curving the corners of her lips as she asked, "You'd do that, look for me?"

Daryl lifted his chin slightly, "Yeah, family's gotta stick together, I figure."

"Yeah," Beth agreed, looking down again. She was quiet for a long time and Daryl knew she was worrying over something in her mind but contented himself with just counting her breaths in and out, feeling the warmth flowing from her body to his where they touched, and smelling that faint sweet scent that was all her, distinctly Beth.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" She asked suddenly, voice quiet but even, betraying no fear.

Daryl shrugged awkwardly, "Walkers, probably. Maybe people, come to take what's ours."

"You sound so sure," She observed, eyes searching his face.

"Things ain't how they was," He replied steadily, not wanting to frighten her but not wanting to insult her by lying either. "We ain't never gonna be able to let our guard down. If it ain't walkers it'd be someone like the Governor come to take what we have, drive us out. Just gotta be ready, is all."

She watched him for a long moment before shrugging lightly, "Doesn't have to be all bad, does it? There could be good people too, people who could bring in supplies or skills. Maybe all the walkers around the gates will keep the bad people away, like guard dogs or something," She added, chuckling lightly as Daryl raised his eyebrows.

He sighed, unconsciously tightening his hold around her back, "Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe," Beth echoed, edging closer to him and releasing a sigh.

They stayed like that for a long time, Daryl listening as Beth's breathing slowed into sleep and finally allowing himself to relax too. He was a light sleeper, would be instantly alert at the slightest noise.

When he finally woke to Beth stirring in his arms, her fingers flexing against their hold on his vest, he glanced around to gauge the hour. The sun seemed to be high in the sky, suggesting they'd slept for at least an hour, and he felt refreshed and lighter than he had since digging that grave.

He glanced down, meeting Beth's still slightly sleepy eyes and watched as her lips slowly curved into a relaxed grin, "Wanna go swimming?"

They changed into swim gear just as before, meeting out on the banks of the lake with Beth carrying towels and Daryl presenting a feast of can goods from their stash inside. The sun beat down on Daryl's skin, filling him with warmth and easing away the tension that had taken route in his muscles. Beth shot him a smirk as she dipped a toe into the cool water and kicked it up at him, effectively splashing his legs. He narrowed his eyes and she backed away slowly, biting back a grin as she anticipated retaliation. Daryl forced himself to relax again, just watching her as she frowned in confusion at his sudden nonchalance. Without warning, he shot out his own leg and doused her in lake water, lips twitching into an unfamiliar smile as he watched her sputter, eyes wide in shock.

Beth walked back to him slowly, hands raised in surrender and eyes fixed on his. He felt his heart pick up the pace as he watched her approach, wondering what she was thinking, what she was going to do. She edged closer, pulling him to her as she wrapped arms around his neck. Without thinking, he turned his head slightly to rest his cheek against her shoulder, nose inhaling the sweet smell that was all her, just Beth and nothing else.

The next thing he knew, he had a face full of water and Beth's gleeful laugh was resounding in his ears.

He pushed hair back from his eyes as he sputtered, "What the hell?"

"You're so easy," Beth chided from her position a few feet away where she floated lazily in the shallow water. "You didn't even notice when I started to pull you over."

"Shit," Daryl muttered, eyeing her satisfied smirk, "Ain't nobody gonna notice anythin' when you're huggin' 'em."

Her smile flickered a little as she replied more seriously, "Guess I wasn't p[ayin' fair then."

He met her eyes for a long moment before relaxing again to shrug, "Don't matter."

Beth watched him for a moment longer and he looked away under the pretense of scanning their surroundings, mind still on the smell of her skin and the fiery blue in her eyes. Beth pushed out into deeper water, seeming to understand that he needed a moment to get his shit together, and he focused his eyes on the shoreline, absently looking for any movement near the fences that kept them safe here.

His eyes immediately found the hint of movement along the far side of the house, something floating in and out of shadow in the growing afternoon shade. He glanced back towards Beth, making sure she was still with him, still safe, and saw she was floating with her back to him a few feet away, arms outstretched and moving slowly back and forth along the surface of the water. He whistled softly, drawing her attention, and motioned to the shoreline. Her easy smile dissipated quickly and was replaced by a crease of worry on her brow, her face set as she nodded to him her understanding.

Daryl moved as quietly as he could through the water, making more noise than he'd like but nothing was charging at him from the shady overhang of the house so he supposed he still had the element of surprise. He climbed out quickly, dripping water and drawing the knife he'd kept with him when he'd changed. He moved slowly through the coarse grass, eyes intently scanning the area where he'd seen movement. When he reached their little pile of belongings on the beach, he glanced back at Beth, noting that she'd quietly made her way to shore and was crouched low in the shallow water, watching him intently. She'd be ready, he realized. If they had to run, if he suddenly was met with more than he could handle, she'd be there and she'd have his back. He tossed her his small knife and picked up his crossbow, motioning for her to head for the house. She nodded, climbing slowly out of the water and darting soundlessly to retrieve the knife and head for the old porch.

When she reached the bottom step she paused, turning to face him, a worried expression on her face. He waved her up the stairs but she shook her head. Instead, she turned and met him along the side of the house, stating quietly, "I'm not gonna leave you."

"Ain't leavin', just get inside where I don't have to worry 'bout ya," Daryl grumbled softly, hoping she'd listen to him just this once.

Beth shook her head stubbornly, biting her lip in defiance, "No, I'm not leavin' you out here by yourself."

"Shit, I can handle it, Beth," He replied, rising fear that she could get hurt, that he could lose her, making his tone harsh.

"I know," She replied honestly, no doubt on her face, "But what if we need to run? We need to stay together."

He met her eyes, searching the blue for any sign that he could win this fight. At last, he grunted, "Alright but… just stay back." She nodded sternly, holding up her knife in preparation, and Daryl forced himself to look away from her, knowing he'd need to trust her to take care of herself.

He edged slowly around the side of the house, walking silently in the dry grass with crossbow up and ready. Beth stayed back, as promised, and he looked over his shoulder often to make sure she was still safe, noting how her eyes floated around as she stayed conscious of her surroundings. He felt a surge of admiration in that moment. Here was a girl who'd had the least amount of exposure to the dangers in the world since they'd reached the prison and she was being smart, not complacent, not relying on him to keep her safe. If danger approached she was relying only on herself to see it, not him, and that made him realize again just how smart she really was. People didn't give her enough credit but he knew Beth Greene could take care of herself, maybe knew it more than even she did.

He refocused on the shady area in front of him as he drew close to the corner of the house, glancing over his shoulder one last time at Beth. She nodded once as he held up a hand, counting down silently using his fingers.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

He turned the corner, not too quickly and staying silent in case he would still need that element of surprise on his side. The area before him was empty and his eyes searched the yard, sweeping every nook and cranny to leave no stone unturned. Satisfied, he relaxed his bow and waved Beth over. Within moments she was at his side and he was glad she hadn't gone inside as he'd wanted. Having her close by had helped him to relax, knowing he could get to her quickly if needed.

"What was it?" She asked, still keeping her voice low, knife still clutched in her hand.

Daryl turned slightly to look at her, reaching out to place a palm on her shoulder as he turned away, "Nothin', probably just a squirrel or somethin'."

He watched as Beth's shoulders slowly relaxed again, her smile returning as she replied, "You want to try to track it? Might make a good dinner."

Daryl shrugged, "Nah, ain't much meat on 'em. Better off saving the arrow."

He was turning away when Beth suddenly grabbed his arm, drawing his attention to her. Her eyes were wide but she was smiling as she whispered, "No, not a squirrel. Look!"

He turned, stunned to see a doe stepping into the fading sunlight next to the house. Beth gripped his arm tightly as he watched the deer graze, tail flicking as she feigned nonchalance. He shifted the bow in his hands and Beth's hands tightened on his elbow as she begged quietly, "No, Daryl, please don't."

He looked down, seeing Beth's blue eyes looking up at him as she pleaded with him to save this one, small, beautiful thing in this shitty, ugly world. "Ain't gonna shot 'er," He replied quietly, "Ain't supposed to kill a doe."

Beth's hands relaxed slightly in relief as she refocused her attention to the serene creature before them. "Maybe she'll be safe here," She whispered hopefully. "Maybe the fences'll keep the walkers out."

"Maybe," Daryl found himself agreeing as he watched Beth watch the doe. He suddenly wanted to build a pen, a ten foot wall, or something around the deer, keep her safe. Beth's hope was infectious and he wanted to do whatever he could to keep that animal alive for her. He pushed the nonsense away, knowing no deer would be happy penned up and unable to wander and be free. At least in this one moment Beth could see her, safe and alive, and for that he was grateful.

They stood in silence for a long time watching the doe graze idly at the short, dry grass. After a few moments, Beth reached for Daryl's hand and gently gripped it as they watched the little miracle before them, her palm warm and soft in his. There was still good in this world, he realized as he intertwined their fingers. The doe was good, this house was good, and Beth… Beth was definitely good. He needed to remember that, couldn't rely on anyone else to do it for him just like Beth couldn't rely on anyone else to protect her. Just as he'd given her the chance to see she was able to keep herself safe, she had given him the chance to see the good that remained, to harvest it for those moments when all else seemed pale and grim.

As the afternoon grew to a close, Daryl looked down at the pale spun gold in Beth's hair and the way the orange light made her look like she was casting her own light, and said, "We should get goin'. Be gettin' dark soon." He hated to say it, hated the way her smile fell just a little, and hated that they had to leave this place, this house that was theirs even if they'd never lived in it, never signed a mortgage, never vacuumed the carpets.

She tore her eyes aware from the doe and replied softly, "Alright."

Just like that the spell was broken, the doe lifted her head and, with a swish of her tail, darted off back into the darkness of the trees that surrounded them, leaving them alone. He listened as Beth sighed at the loss and wished he could somehow bring the deer back for her, if only to serve as a reminder of everything he'd learned here, from her.

They ate a quick meal of canned food, sitting side by side at the dusty kitchen table. Beth glanced around them and observed quietly, "Next time we come I'm going to do some cleaning in here, make it nice again." She looked over at Daryl and asked, "Wouldn't that be nice?"

He shrugged, watching her face as she planned and hoped, almost afraid to think that way, like planning ahead would be tempting fate. Beth rolled her eyes a little but she smiled, "Maybe we can stay longer too."

He marveled as her cheeks reddened slightly and asked evenly, "You'd wanna stay overnight?"

She raised her eyes to meet his and paused for a long moment before replying, "Yeah… might be kinda nice."

He held her gaze for a long moment, wondering over the idea of staying here, with her, overnight. Sitting on the couch as the sky grew dark, watching candlelight dance across her skin, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing… he shook himself, clearing his throat to grunt, "Yeah, next time."

"Next time," She replied quietly, smile growing as she held his gaze, not letting him go and he found himself not even wanting to look away, being perfectly content to just stare into her forever.

They left as the sky was putting on it's final show, the oranges blending with yellow, pink, and red but yielding more and more to the rising purple that would fade to black. Beth rode with her cheek against his shoulder, arms tight around him, and he wanted to slow down time, never let this day end. Out here, with her, they were free and everything felt right and good, like the ugliness of the world couldn't reach them. The screech of the gates closing behind them as they pulled up to the prison was a cruel reminder of the truth. As he turned off the bike, Beth didn't release her hold on him and they sat there together in silence for a long moment clinging to the last remnants of the perfect day.

Daryl helped her off the bike and they walked into the cell block together, staying away from the others and letting the last few moments of their time together wrap around them like a comforting blanket. When they reached her cell, Beth turned to face him, looking up into his eyes as she smiled softly, "I had a good time today."

"Was a good idea," Daryl agreed, fighting the urge to take her hand again and run for the bike, just sail through the gates and never look back. They'd be okay, he reasoned. They'd live in that house and no one would know. They'd be safe, relying only on each other and answering to no one else. He shook the ideas from his head and added, "I'll pick up some cleanin' stuff on my next run. You can bring it with ya when we go next time."

Beth's smile widened as she nodded, "Alright." She took a quick step forward and reached for him, pulling him close to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder until he could feel the ghost of her breath on his neck, shooting an almost electric current through him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her even closer and that feeling of not wanting to let her go rose again in his chest.

Not knowing what to do with it, he forced his arms to let her go after a moment, stepping away slightly as she released him, her face slightly rosy and a shy smile on her lips. "I'll see ya later," He said quietly and she met his eyes again, nodding.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," She confirmed, voice soft.

He forced himself to turn away, to leave her behind as he headed for his own cell, his heart and thoughts left behind with her. As he quickly stripped free of his dirty clothes he found himself already planning ahead, looking forward to their next vacation. He'd be going on a run soon but maybe after that…. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally got around to updating some of my fanfics, life has been crazy! I've barely had time to write and it's been killing me not being able to update regularly. To all of you who have favorited this or any of my stories, thanks for hanging in there with me! You keep me coming back to the computer to write. Hope you all enjoy this update!

* * *

Late one afternoon, Daryl had just come inside from mending the fence again, wanting to wash up before dinner so Beth wouldn't have to sit next to his sweaty, stinky self, when he found the way to his cell blocked. He flicked his eyes up, meeting the same blue eyes as Beth's.

"Daryl, I'd like to speak to you if you have a moment," Hershel said seriously, his face indicating that he wasn't really asking but telling. Daryl nodded his head once, barely daring to meet the older man's eyes and Hershel waved towards his cell, "In here if you don't mind." Daryl eyed the stairs that led to his own cell wistfully for a moment then went inside nervously to stand awkwardly in a corner as Hershel took a seat on his mattress. Hershel groaned a little as he sat, like standing had required great effort, then waved to a stool near Daryl, "Sit, please."

Daryl sat, focusing on Hershel's one real foot rather than on his face. Hershel stayed silent but Daryl could feel his eyes boring into him, assessing what he saw with care and drawing his own conclusions.

"What's this about?" He asked a little gruffly, looking Hershel in the eye for just a second before looking away again.

He knew what this was about, of course he did, but he hoped he was wrong, had never wanted to be wrong so badly in his life. He'd always tried to keep his head down around here, his nose clean, never really wanted much or asked for anything. Only one thing came to mind, well one someone, but he couldn't think that way, wouldn't, and he really needed to focus.

He eyed Hershel's shoes, scuffed with old worn leather and the soles peeling back along the edges. Old man needs better shoes, he thought absently to himself, mentally adding the item to the list he kept in his head of things to pick up on his next run, right along with cleaning supplies for Beth to use at the house.

"Daryl? I need you to look at me when I ask you this," Hershel commanded at last, voice barely above a murmur but with so much presence that Daryl could only comply. Slowly he raised his eyes, meeting the blue that so resembled hers, and swallowed hard, not looking away.

Hershel nodded in appreciation and then asked directly but calmly, "What exactly is going on between you and my daughter?"

Daryl blinked for a moment, fighting the urge to look away. After a moment he replied as honestly as he could, "Ain't nothin' goin' on."

Hershel's eyebrows raised a little as he replied, "Now I know you're not insulting my intelligence and you know I'm not blind. You two have been spending an awful lot of time together so I'll ask again, what's going on between you?"

Daryl chewed his cheek for a moment, feeling a surge of itchy anxiety hit him square in the chest as he shifted his weight a little on the tiny, uncomfortable stool. Finally he answered gruffly, "We're friends, is all."

Hershel studied him for a long moment and Daryl met his gaze, hoping he'd leave it alone, wouldn't ask for more. He didn't know what they were, even how he felt, but he knew he'd never felt this way before, not about anyone but her. No one else had ever brought so much light into his life, made him want to be better than he was. She was it, the only one.

After a moment, Hershel sighed, looking away out the cell door and towards the windows where late afternoon light was slowly fading away. "She's my youngest child. I worry about her constantly." He looked back to Daryl and with a small smile added, "Except when she's with you."

"I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to 'er," Daryl felt himself saying, his eyes on Hershel's, the words a promise that he'd always keep her safe as long as there was breath in his lungs and a beating heart in his chest.

"I know," Hershel replied, still smiling. He held Daryl's gaze for another moment then turned away to reach down to adjust the pant leg covering his prosthesis. As he struggled to his feet, waving off Daryl as he rose to help, he looked over and added, "I want you to know that I approve. I know you're a good man, I know you'd do anything for her." Daryl felt his face warm as he seemed to freeze in place, stunned as Hershel continued, "Whatever ends up happening, or not, with you two is up to you but just know that I won't be standing in your way."

Before he could stop himself, Daryl heard the words coming out of his mouth, "Don't ya care I'm older than 'er?"

Hershel eyed him for a long moment, his weight balanced on his good leg as he pondered the question. Finally he answered simply, "No." Seeing more shock on Daryl's face, he explained, "I was quite a bit older than Bethy's mama, didn't bother us none. Unfortunately my daughter stopped being a child the minute we left the farm. She's more mature than most people 'round here think. Taking care of that baby like it's her own proves that." He paused then continued on with a faint smile, "Of all the other people here I think you're the only one that really sees her as she is, not as they want her to be." Hershel gave a shrug, obviously done with his speech, "Anyone like that's alright in my book, son."

Daryl stared for a long moment, unsure he had heard right, not trusting the soaring feeling he suddenly felt as he swallowed hard and nodded once, "Thank you, sir."

Hershel stepped forward to hold out a large, calloused hand and Daryl took it, shaking firmly in an unspoken agreement between father and the man he had accepted for his daughter. He released Daryl soon after, jerking his head towards the doorway and suggested, "Why don't you walk her to dinner? I can watch Judith for a bit."

Daryl nodded once, feeling his lips twitch into an unfamiliar smile as he replied, "Alright."

Hershel followed him through the cell block, the sound of his uneven footsteps ringing around them as he and Daryl headed for Beth's cell on the lower level. Daryl's mind raced and his heart beat faster than was normal or even comfortable as the faded floral sheet pinned back from Beth's door came into view. He paused, looking over his shoulder at Hershel, who nodded once with a kind smile, then moved again to knock on the side of the frame, the sharp tap ringing metallic in the open space.

Beth appeared shortly after, her face breaking into a smile as she saw him. She stepped outside the cell, letting the curtain fall behind her and saw her father standing there too. Her smile faltered and she asked with a deliberately even voice, "Is everythin' alright?"

"Sure, honey," Hershel said, stepping forward. "How's the baby?"

"Sleepin' finally," Beth said with visible relief. She glanced between Daryl and her father, clearly still confused, and asked, "What's goin' on?"

"Daryl's going to walk you to dinner," Hershel supplied in Daryl's stead, nudging him as he stepped around him to get to Beth's cell. "Don't worry about Judith, I can take care of her and give you a break." When Beth opened her mouth to argue he cut her off, "You can take one night off, now go on." He nudged her closer to Daryl before disappearing behind the sheet.

Beth turned questioning eyes to Daryl, who shrugged, "Ya ready?"

Beth smiled a little in surprised delight and nodded, "Yeah, sure." They took a few steps towards the exit before she asked, "So, where's this all coming from? Why are you two gangin' up on me?"

Daryl glanced at her for a moment before looking away quickly, not sure how to reply. She nudged his shoulder with her own and when he looked over her eyebrows were raised slightly as she waited. Finally he supplied, "Was your Dad's idea. Man cornered me after I came in from outside."

"Oh," She replied, clearly a little disappointed but desperately trying to hide it.

"Was gonna come get ya anyway, old man just beat me to it, didn' even let me go change first," Daryl added, hoping that would erase any doubts she was having.

It seemed to and her face lit up again, her smile making him feel warm despite the dank air of the prison. They walked in silence for a few moments before Beth glanced up at him with a slightly guilty expression, "It's nice to take a break from things, not that I don't love Judith but…"

"It's hard on ya," Daryl supplied, glancing over at her to meet her eyes. After a moment he refocused on the concrete floor and concentrated on making it down the steps without falling flat on his face.

"I'm tryin'," Beth whispered, her smile fading, "But… I've never had a child and I'm not always sure I know what I'm doin' or if I'm doin' alright."

"Can always ask," Daryl suggested, nudging her arm a little until she smiled. "Carol was a mom, so was Michonne."

"Yeah but… ," Beth replied, pausing as she glanced around them before adding in a low voice, "They both lost their children. It doesn't feel right to ask them about it, make them remember."

Daryl considered this for a moment then nodded in agreement, "Yeah, 'spose not." They walked a little further, taking their time getting to the tables set up outside next to the grills, and finally Daryl turned halfway towards Beth and declared quietly with a quick lift of his chin, "Got a run tomorrow. Maybe I'll find ya some parenting books or somethin', like that doctor's book everyone talked 'bout all the damn time."

Beth chuckled a little, trying to hide it by biting her lip and replied with barely concealed amusement, "You mean Dr. Spock?"

Daryl flicked his wrist at her as they paused and replied, "Shit, I don't know the guy's name."

Beth let the laugh go, chuckling lightly for a moment before taking a quick step towards him to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. "You always know just how to make me feel better, you know that?" She whispered into his shoulder and he glanced down at her, unsure as he found his hands coming to rest lightly against her back.

He held her for a long while, just feeling the rise and fall of her as she breathed, listening to the thin sound as the scent of her floated around him, settling over him in a comforting haze. He hoped she was comfortable because hell if he knew how to hold a girl in his arms, but she didn't try to move away so he assured himself that she must be at least okay with everything. After a while he lowered his head slightly until his chin rested lightly on top of her head and she sighed quietly, enough to make him want to pull her even closer and always keep her there in his arms.

When she started to pull away, Daryl released her reluctantly, jerking his chin towards to the door that would lead them outside to the picnic tables, "C'mon, better get goin' else there'll be nothin' left."

Beth nodded, reaching for his hand and smiling in a way that didn't have anything hidden behind it, just contentment. As they walked outside and saw the large group of people gathered around the grills and table, she commented in a quiet voice, "Do we have to see everyone else? Sometimes I wish it could be just the two of us, you know?" She smiled up at him and shook her head at her own words, refocusing on the people, "Never mind, that was selfish. I should be glad so many people are alive and safe. Ignore me."

Daryl glanced at her, noting the rising color in her cheeks, then eyed the full tables and clamoring people. Deciding quickly, he directed her, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Beth's eyebrows scrunched together in a confused frown but she nodded, watching him as he deftly navigated the small crowd. He headed straight for the grill, catching Carol's eye as he approached.

"Evening Pookie," She greeted with a coy smile, ignoring his eye roll.

"Ya gotta call me that when other people can hear?" He grumbled, glancing around them.

Carol smirked, grabbing a bowl to fill with a mixture of rice and grilled meat for him, "Sorry, you don't get to choose your nicknames."

"Figures," He grunted, then pointed towards the stack of clean dishes, "Need two, one for Beth."

Carol raised her eyebrows as she filled first one bowl then another, "Beth? Something going on there?"

Daryl's eyes flicked up to meet hers and he shrugged dismissively, "What if there is?"

Carol nodded repeatedly, as if agreeing, "I think it'd be good, as long as her Daddy doesn't mind."

"He don't," Daryl confirmed, glancing over his shoulder to where Beth stood talking to some Woodbury residents and Sasha.

"You know for sure?" Carol asked, looking a little skeptical.

Daryl returned his attention to her and accepted the bowls she extended towards him, lifting his chin a little, "Told me when I came in just now."

Carol smiled more broadly, "Really? Well, isn't that just something. I'm happy for you, for both of you."

Daryl felt his face warm and nodded once turning away, "Thanks."

He headed towards Beth, being careful not to spill any of the precious food as he made his way around the groups of people milling about the prison yard. She smiled as she saw him approach, apologizing quickly to the people she was speaking to before rushing forward to take one of the bowls from him.

"Thanks," She said, accepting a spoon from him and glancing around, "Where do you want to sit?"

Daryl jerked his head to the side and grunted, "C'mon."

Beth's eyes widened a little in excitement and she questioned as they began to walk away from the crowds, "What? Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted it to be just us," Daryl reminded her and she smiled even more at that, glancing around them as they turned a corner and disappeared from the view of the gathered populace.

They walked along the side of the cell block, Daryl leading the way with Beth following close behind, her boots making a light tapping behind him that was reassuring in an odd way, like listening to someone's heart beat right up against your ear. He glanced over his shoulder at her and asked, "You got your knife on ya?"

Beth frowned but patted her waist with a free hand, "Yeah, of course."

Daryl nodded, giving her a faint smile, and faced forward again, calling, "Almost there."

"Wait," Beth called, the sound of her footsteps slowing causing him to turn. She looked at him, worrying her bottom lip for a moment before asking, "Why did you need to know if I have my knife? Am I going to need it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't been to this side in a while, wanted to be sure you're ready." He glanced over his shoulder at the short distance they had yet to go, and directed, "Ain't gonna matter. We run into any shit, you take off."

He looked back at her and wasn't surprised to see her frown had turned into a stubborn set to her mouth as she shook her head, "I ain't gonna leave you to fight by yourself and you know it."

He felt his lips twitch at her defiance, proud of her, and grunted, "I ain't gonna stay neither. If it's bad enough for you to run I'll be right behind ya, heading for where we've got guns and more people."

Beth's face relaxed and she smiled, satisfied with his reply, "Okay, good." She took a few steps forward and raised her eyebrows, "How much further is it? My food is going to get cold."

He tapped her arm with his free hand and started moving again, "Not far."

Soon after they approached the next corner, turning around a side of the building that was little used. They ran a patrol around the whole perimeter with every watch, keeping an eye on all sides of their home, but other than that this side of the prison was vacant. Daryl slowed as they drew near, waving for Beth to keep beside him and stay quiet. She nodded solemnly, watching him carefully for the next signal and keeping her free hand resting on her knife. He inched carefully around the side, scanning the area, then relaxed when he spotted nothing and didn't hear any moans.

"'S clear," He said quietly over his shoulder, "Better keep our voices down though in case anything is nearby."

Beth nodded, relaxing too, and smiled as they walked into a large open space, some rumble piled nearby and a large grassy area filing in around the remaining bricks. "What is this place?" Beth asked in a breathless voice. It was like being in an old ruin, nothing like the barred cells and fenced concrete courtyards where they spent most of their time.

Daryl flicked a wrist towards one of the buildings, half crumbled red bricks all around it, "That's one of the old administration buildings. We secured it and started clearing it up. Thought maybe we'd make into another section of the living quarters or something so we can move around more, maybe take in other people."

Beth nodded, her eyes following where he pointed, then replied, "Oh, that'd be so great. Even though we've got a couple cell blocks now it still feels like we're on top of each other. It'd be nice to have some room to spread out, get away from each other."

Daryl waved towards a mound of grass, clear of the debris, and Beth trailed after him, following his lead as they sat down next to one another. The grass was dry but green and still not too sharp as autumn approached and Beth sighed, smiling at Daryl as he started eating.

"Thanks for showing me this," She said quietly, enjoying the stillness around them, the silence except for Daryl's chewing and the soft crunch of the grass beneath them.

Daryl shrugged a little, glancing at her through his hair, "Was gonna show ya before, just ain't had the time."

"I know," Beth replied, smiling at him softly, "We're all so busy around here all. Things never seem to slow down, we never stop having things to do. It's almost hard to imagine how life was before, you know? Everything was just… easier." She sighed, looking down into her food as she pushed her spoon around absently.

"Yeah," He agreed, then added gruffly, "Some things were worse too."

Beth finally took a bite of her food and glanced at him, studying him for a long moment before asking, "What things?" When he attempted to shrug of his comment she pressed with a gentle, unyielding smile, "Come on, I promise I won't judge or nothin'."

"Didn't have no family before, just Merle," He finally replied, his voice low. He waved around a little shyly and clarified, "All this? I ain't never had a home like this place is. Never had a place I stayed in for more than a few weeks. Didn't have no family watchin' my back or cookin' for me. Yeah, things suck with the walkers and all but…" His voice trailed off and he felt his face redden as Beth's eyes stayed fixed on him, compassion without pity on her face.

"I get it," She replied, edging closer to reach for his free hand, clasping it tightly in hers. "I never thought of it that way."

Daryl eyed their fingers, intertwined and locked together, and added while he still had enough courage, "Ain't never had someone like you neither."

Beth's face flushed in response but she didn't pull away, didn't stop looking at him, a small smile pulling at her lips. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as she replied quietly, "Me either." She paused, frowning a little, then asked in a soft voice, "Do you think we would've met if all this hadn't happened?"

He glanced down at her, seeing the hope on her face in the way she kept her eyes focused ahead and barely moved. Not wanting to lie to her but not wanting hurt her either he responded, "Maybe. Merle would've gotten arrested at some point, may have met Rick."

"My daddy used to hire temporary help for the farm," Beth offered, her voice a little lighter as she imagined scenarios.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, Merle and I used to take odd jobs, when he wasn't dealin'. May've run across your Dad's farm, met ya then."

Beth smiled at that, looking up at him, "That's how it would've been then." Her voice hardened a little as she added, "I refuse to believe I never would've met you."

Daryl looked down into her face and felt his lips twitch into a small smile in response, "Yeah, this is better."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is kind of a short update but I felt like it was a good place to stop before going into the next part of the story I have planned out in my head. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and please remember to leave me a comment to let me know what you think!

* * *

Standing before a display of assorted cheap jewelry, Daryl carefully searched through strands of plastic beads and small metal charms, listening as they chorused in a series of tiny, hollow clicks as his fingers shifted past. He had a shopping cart next to him filled with men's shoes, assorted cleaning supplies, and every book he'd been able to find on kids and babies. The others with him were busy searching for the items on their own respective lists and he'd found himself waiting alone at the front of the store near the exit where his eyes had spotted the rows of cylindrical displays adorned with sunglasses and trinkets.

Feeling like a fool, he stood there now rifling through the columns of bracelets, searching for that yellow one that had caught his eye. Finally his eyes found it in the dimness, tangled with a bright pink piece braided with rhinestone hearts that made his eyes burn. He untangled his selection and lifted it up to examine more closely, small muted yellow and blue beads adorned a simple brown leather braided bracelet with a small charm in the shape of the sun acting as some sort of clasp on one end. He felt his lips twitch as he studied it, immediately thinking about Beth. It looked like her, simple but colorful, and he glanced around as he quickly tucked it into his pocket.

He pushed his shopping cart back towards the exit of the store, feeling like Susie Homemaker as the front left wheel rattled loudly, the sound echoing off the dim walls of the store. He'd found this place a week or so back on another run and they had set up their usual distraction in the form of a small stereo wired to a battery concealed behind some chain link blasting music down the road to lure walkers out of the area. Sure enough when they'd come back today to check on the building they'd found it vacant with a clump of walkers busily gnawing at the fence between them and the music down the street, too distracted to notice the group of people heading into the store.

Daryl moved his cart near the exit and whistled softly to Sasha who was on watch. She glanced over her shoulder and answered in a loud whisper, "Nothing moving around here. That radio did the trick."

Daryl stepped up beside to get a look of his own, eyes instantly going towards the shifting mob down the street. He glanced at Sasha, jerking his chin upwards as he replied, "Alright. Let's get this shit loaded up."

Sasha nodded, her face set in her usual no- nonsense manner, and she turned from her post to start gathering the items Daryl had dumped haphazardly into his cart. He went to help her, consolidating things into a few boxes he found overturned behind some registers. He lifted two of the boxes and jerked his head for Sasha to head out first to be his eyes and ears. She nodded, glancing through the glass before slowly opening the door, knife in her hand and gun at her side within easy reach. They had Daryl's items loaded into the bed of the pickup within a few minutes and the two returned to the shadowed obscurity of the store to wait for the others.

Daryl glanced around the long rows of shelves, wondering what was taking so long, and noticed Sasha's fidgeting. He nudged her shoulder with the butt of his bow and jerked his chin again, "Go see what's takin' so long. Ain't no time to be picky, hell."

She smiled grimly and disappeared between the stacks as Daryl directed his gaze out the dirty windows, eyes scanning slowly around the immediately visible area for signs of movement. Absently he thought over his haul and wondered if he'd gotten enough cleaning stuff. He didn't know what Beth liked to use, hell barely knew anything about that stuff at all, and as his mind slipped over the list of items he'd carefully selected from the half broken shelves he could only hope she'd be happy with his choices.

The clatter of a series of shopping carts echoed shrilly and he turned his head to see Glenn and Michonne pushing their own piles of stuff towards where he leaned against the wall just out of sight of the windows.

Michonne jerked her head towards Glenn with a wry smile and by way of explanation called softly, "This one couldn't seem to find all the stuff on his list."

Daryl took note of the reddening of Glenn's cheeks and shrugged with one shoulder, "Get everythin' you need? Can hit that shitty country store on the way back if ya need anythin' else."

Glenn shook his head with an embarrassed smile, "No, I'm good."

Daryl eyed him for a moment longer then decided it was none of his business. Instead he pushed the remaining boxes he'd found towards the shopping carts with a toe and replied, "Let's get the hell outta here then."

They loaded up the truck bed without much incident. Only one walker appeared around the far corner of the store but Daryl's crossbow easily dispatched it before it could make too much noise. He walked cautiously towards it, bow still raised and ready, as his eyes caught something strapped to its back, a dull metal. He stared down at the hollow cheeks and lifeless expression a moment before nudging it with his foot, pushing it onto what was left of its stomach. He whistled to himself and bent to retrieve the gun strapped to its back, grunting a little as he fought to free the strap from beneath the walker then studying the gun carefully as he raised it to eye level. It had been well taken care of, not a speck of dirt on the long stock, and Daryl glanced at the walker again before striding away, tossing the new gun to Sasha when she came around the side of the truck to check on him.

She whistled her appreciation too, observing, "Guy clearly knew what he was doing. Wonder what got him in the end."

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at the pile of walker and stepped up into the truck behind the wheel, shrugging one shoulder, "Don't matter now."

Rick and Carl manned the gates as the truck rumbled past, spearing any walkers that got too close and closing the heavy metal gate lined with spikes to take care of the others. Daryl pulled the truck up closer to the entrance to the cell block to make unloading easier and parked nose out, his eyes catching a flash of blonde in the rearview mirror through the haze of dust that had followed them up the gravel road.

He climbed out to see Beth walked towards him with Judith on one hip, her face lit up with a bright, relieved smile.

"Hey," She called once she was close enough, bouncing Judith absently to get a better hold on the baby.

Daryl nodded towards her and headed towards the back of the truck where a flurry of people were already unloading the haul. As Beth followed he told her in a low voice, "Got ya some stuff."

She came to stand at his side as he pulled the boxes he'd gathered from the bed of the truck, peering at each closely before looking up at his face, surprise and delight written all over her pink cheeks and wide eyes. "Cleaning supplies and baby books?" She laughed, eyeing the loot before nudging his side with an elbow, "So you do listen to me."

He snorted as he hoisted a box and turned away, replying, "Ain't gotta be a surprise."

Beth nudged him again until he glanced at her, her face more serious now, and she answered, "I'm not. I was just teasin'."

Daryl met her eyes, watching the way her eyebrows bent towards them in concern, and then shrugged a little, jerking his head towards the prison doors, "C'mon, I'll show ya what I got and you can decide what ya wanna keep to yourself."

Her smile returned and she shifted Judith again in her arms, following him as he climbed the few concrete steps and opening the door so he could get inside without having to juggle the box and the heavy metal. "My own private stash of Clorox," She commented happily to Judith as they headed for her cell, "How'd I ever get so lucky?"

Daryl felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards as Judith giggled in reply, gurgling a mouthful of nonsensical words as she reached for Daryl with slobbery hands. He shifted the box under one arm and reached out a fingertip, letting the baby latch onto it with a fierce grip as she squealed happily.

Back in Beth's cell, he set the box down on the small table she had shoved into one corner and flicked his wrist towards it before reaching to take Judith from her arms, "Go on an' take a look, I got 'er."

Beth gave him a quick smile as she surrendered the bouncy toddler to him, excitedly hurrying over to peer down into the box with a quick, delighted gasp. She pulled the box onto the floor and began to sort through it, examining labels and forming two piles as Daryl sat on her bed, carefully arranging Judith so she was balanced on his knee with her back to him. He handed her a baby teething ring and watched Beth as the baby giggled and gurgled, wondering which pile was the keep pile. He hoped it was the larger of the two, wanting to have done well for her on the run and brought home all the things she could possibly need.

When Beth reached the baby supplies and books her smile grew impossibly more and she hugged a stack of books to her chest as she declared happily, "This is amazing, Daryl."

Daryl lifted a shoulder to shrug and replied, "Didn' know what ya needed so jus' grabbed it all."

Beth shook her head a little, rolling her eyes, and looked back towards the piles she assembled. She carefully added the books to the larger of the piles and beamed at her new stash. Of course she'd kept all the baby stuff, it'd be of no use to anyone else, but she'd also carefully divvied up all the cleaning supplies, selecting only a small portion of the items to keep for herself, for their vacation house.

Daryl gently nudged her with his foot and asked, "Ya sure ya don't wanna keep any more of that cleanin' shit?"

Beth glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head, her smile still bright on her face, "No, a little goes a long way. You picked all the right things, they'll last a long time." Daryl felt a surge of relief shoot through him at her words, feeling like he'd been holding his breath ever since he'd put those damn bottles and sponges in his cart back at the store. Knowing he'd done well, had selected things she could use, made him feel like the trip had been worth while, worth the danger and gas it took to get there.

She reached for one of the books, flipping through the pages as she scooted across the room, resting her back against his legs as she opened the book to a particular page to read. Judith's chubby hand landed on her head in a series of happy pats and Beth's face broke into another smile as she read aloud from the book, her words not quite registering in his brain as he listening to the clear lilt of her voice in the small space, his focus on the sound bouncing off the concrete walls and the warmth of her against his shins.

After a while his eyes had slipped closed, lulled to a light sleep as he listened to her, his back falling to meet the wall behind him as he relaxed for the first time that day. He woke quickly when he felt Judith being lifted from his arms, eyes snapping open to see Beth hovering over him, eyes wide. She smiled softly and whispered, "Go back to sleep, I got her." He tried to sit up only to find a small pale hand pushing him back and her words again, "You need to sleep, Daryl. I'll be right here if anyone comes looking for you." His eyes drifted shut again, his tired mind trusting in her almost automatically.

When he woke again, his mind clearer than it'd been in days, his eyes quickly found her standing across the small room. She was stacking the baby stuff on a makeshift shelf, organizing it neatly and humming almost silently to herself. Judith was asleep in her crib and everything was quiet, peaceful in their little world. He almost didn't want to move, to disturb this peace they'd managed to find, but there was work to be done, things to do, so he reluctantly sat up, wincing at the sharp twinge in his neck and back from sleeping that way, and Beth turned to smile softly at him, coming forward to hand him some water.

"Hey, you slept for almost an hour," She said, voice low to keep from waking the baby. She sat next to him on the bed as he accepted the water and took a long drink.

"Shouldn't 'ave slept that long, got shit to do," He grumbled, though he didn't regret a second of the time he'd spent with her and the baby.

Beth mimicked his one shoulder shrug and replied, "No one came looking for you so I figured you had some time, might as well take advantage of it."

He felt his lips twitch a little at the simple explanation, knowing she was right. He'd be no use to anyone if he was asleep on his feet. His eyes met hers in the faint light of the cell, tracing the blue iris and the faint blonde that hovered around her like a halo, like the sun in this dim room. Remembering his gift for her, he shifted his weight to reach into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet, handing it to her dangling from his fingers unceremoniously.

Her breath caught in her throat and she smiled in awe as she accepted it from him, her eyes skirting over the tiny sun and fingers delicately touching the plastic beads. Finally she looked up to meet his eyes and stated, "It's so beautiful."

"Reminded me of ya," He replied instantly without thinking, feeling his ears warm at the simple statement. He shifted his weight and added with a grunt, "Had some time to kill, Glenn couldn't make up his damn mind 'bout somethin'. Saw it hangin' there and snatched it for ya."

Beth watched him through the whole explanation, lips tilted into a patient smile as he tried to explain his way out of why he'd brought this one girl back something special. When he finally stopped talking, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, just near the corner of his lips, her touch soft and warm and instantly igniting his skin to burn all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"Thank you," She whispered, her face still close to his, her breath ghosting lightly across his face. He met her eyes for a quick second, instantly pulling away from the look he saw there, so warm and inviting, her lips curved into a smile that made him breathless. He stood quickly, tugging on his shirt absently, and nodded once to her before darting away, letting the sheet fall soundlessly behind him as he stepped outside the cell. He took a deep breath, half wanting to go back inside and pull her close, see that look in her eyes again, but shook his head and started walked, knowing he could always find something to do to distract himself.

"Daryl?" Her voice called out after him and he turned almost immediately, his whole being unable to ignore her sweet call. She stood in the doorway to her cell, face a little worried and he instantly hated himself for being so damn afraid. He took a step back towards her and she smiled hesitantly as she asked, "Will I see you for dinner?"

He blinked for a moment, unsure, then lifted his chin to reply with a hint of hope creeping into his voice, "Yeah, be by to get ya, we can walk together if ya want."

Her smile grew at the reply and she nodded too, "Sounds perfect. See you then." Ducking her head as if trying to hide how happy she was with his lame response she went back into the cell and he stared after her at the flower printed sheet for a long moment before turning and heading away again. He was a damn fool but for some reason Beth didn't seem to mind, seemed to even like the fact that he was a bumbling coward when it came to showing her any real emotion. Maybe someday he'd be able to make sense of it but for now he'd just be grateful she even gave him a shot of being close to her.


End file.
